Beast BoyJericho Music Challenge
by thekillerrox123
Summary: I wanted to make a music challenge and I thought BB/J would just be perfect so I just whipped this up really quick. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!


**A/N Just updated ****No Reason to be Alone ****and this just came to me. BB/Jer Music Challenge! I hope this makes up for not updating the story for 5 ½ freaking MONTHS! The directions are simple:**

**Put your music player on shuffle**

**Write a short (one or two paragraphs works) story about the first 10 songs that play**

**I've seen a few of these and I wanted to try it. I recommend listening to these songs if you haven't heard them. Or even if you have **** Enjoy!**

_Daylight by: Maroon 5_

Beast Boy and Jericho were currently snuggling on the couch at Titans Tower. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was in bed, but the couple was too anxious to sleep. Beast Boy had an important solo mission the next day and wouldn't be back for several weeks. Jericho and Beast Boy had asked Robin if he could go too so Beast Boy had some 'backup', but the masked teen had refused, saying it was dangerous enough for one person but two was much too risky.

So now the couple held each other close, not speaking, just snuggling, turning to look at one another for moment every once in a while and sometimes planting a light kiss on the others lips. The sight assured them that they were still there, still with them and for a savory moment, they felt okay, like they wouldn't have to let go in only a few hours, and a small smile would form on their lips. But their anxiety returned when their eyes went back to the window and the feeling of dread soon consumed them as the sun slowly rose and shone throughout the room.

_You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift_

Terra was silently crying in her cave. She'd finally dropped the act and told Beast Boy the other Titans that she remembered everything and wanted to become a Teen Titan once again. They'd let Beast Boy decide, but his reply was almost instant.

"No."

Terra was shocked. She thought Beast Boy would be the one to accept her first, and the surprise was clear on her face. The confusion didn't last, though. It faded quickly as she watched Jericho wrap an arm around Beast Boy and plant a kiss on his cheek. Beast Boy smiled and took Jericho's hand. They walked out of the lobby. The other Titans were leaving as well. Terra bolted for the door and summoned a rock to take her away from the island. When she arrived back at the cave, she echoed Beast Boy in a nearly silent whisper:

"No."

_7 Things by: Miley Cyrus_

Everyone has their flaws. It's just a part of us that will never go away. It's easy to accept that about ourselves, but can be almost _impossible _to accept in other people. But our good friend Jericho was a special case. He'd learn to accept things for how they were long ago. So when Beast Boy absolutely refused to remove his trash from the table or seemingly rebelled against doing the dishes when it wasn't his turn just to be kind while the person whose turn it was was away on a mission, Jericho decided he couldn't change Beast Boy, so he would often do it himself.

Of course, Jericho wasn't Beast Boy's _slave _or anything. These flaws only showed sometimes. Beast Boy was generally pretty clean around the tower, save for his awful bedroom that's hidden _somewhere _underneath all that mess. And Beast Boy never did it to be unkind to Jericho. In fact, he had no idea the blonde even did these things for him. He was always as sweet to Jericho as he should be and always offered to help when he saw the teen working on something, whether he was struggling or not. So when people asked Jericho why he didn't just make Beast Boy do it himself since it was his job, his response was always the same.

"_Because changing the bad would make the good less special."_

_I Wish by: One Direction_ _(slightly different story from the song)_

Raven was jealous of Beast Boy and Jericho. Not for the normal 'I-want-him-but-he's-with-them' kinda way. She wanted to be as happy and loved as them. She wanted someone to look at her and think about how perfect she was for them, the way they looked at each other.

She wasn't angry with them. Why would she be? They didn't know, nor did they really do anything to her but it just hurt to see how much they loved each other and couldn't help but think on how that could never happen to her. She thought it did once, but that guy was still trapped in the book, waiting until the day some fool found him and released him.

So when she saw the two lovebirds sharing looks or walking hand-in-hand, only one thought ran through her head.

"I wish that was me."

_Another World by: One Direction_

"I will _always _love you Jericho," Beast Boy consoled his boyfriend, who was nearing tears. "I know being alone hurts, but there is no one on this planet I would rather be with than you. You mean the world to me, and then some. I don't know who told you otherwise, but they're wrong. It's like I'm in another world when I'm with you. A world that's just _perfect_. And I wouldn't give that up for anything in this world," he told Jericho. The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around the green teen in a tight hug that soon became a loving and passionate kiss. When he pulled away he signed,

"_You just perfectly expressed everything I couldn't say."_

_Finally Falling by: Victoria Justice_

Beast Boy had liked Jericho from the day they'd met, but he hadn't quite been able to bring himself to say he loved him yet. Don't get me wrong, he _did _love Jericho, but the last time he'd told someone that they'd ended up trying to kill him and his friends, and had just recently once again tried to rejoin the Titans. To be honest… he was scared to say it.

Jericho knew all about Terra, so he understood it was hard for his boyfriend to express those feelings to someone else. Luckily for both of them, the blonde boy was patient, so he was perfectly fine with Beast Boy taking his time, though he'd already 'said' it himself. All he cared about was that Beast Boy knew how _he _felt about _him_. And when the day finally came when Beast Boy was able to say it, Jericho couldn't have been happier.

_Without You by: Usher__ (continued from Daylight)_

Jericho was driving himself crazy. He hadn't been able to fight in the last few missions because he'd literally made himself sick with worry. At first, he was just sad that Beast Boy was gone on his solo mission. But when it'd gotten too dangerous for him to check in every day like they'd agreed on, he started to become anxious in the worst possible way. He couldn't eat, sleep, or fight. He had high fever and everyone was losing their heads over him.

Robin was about driving himself crazy as well. He'd had a similar reaction to Starfire being sent off alone, but she hadn't been gone quite this long on any of her solo missions. The green changeling had been gone for almost 4 weeks and they'd lost all contact with him about a week ago. Robin knew he had to do something, for the team and more importantly, for Jericho. He'd run himself to the ground by the end of the week. Then he came up with an idea. He'd managed to contact Beast Boy and they had made an arrangement. Robin handed Jericho his communicator and as he looked at the screen, a certain fanged teen grinned back. Jericho's eyes went wide. He smiled widely and waved at the screen.

"Hey Jerry! Guess what?" Beast Boy said excitedly. Jericho gave him a questioning look. Then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and there he was.

_Every Time We Touch by: Cascada_

They'd become so used to one another's touch, they could tell instantly when they tapped each other's shoulders or nudged each other that it was them, or when it wasn't. It was natural; the warmth and gentleness of the other's skin touching theirs. But the thing that stood out overall was how _good _each other's touch felt. They loved just holding hands from time to time, just to feel it: the spark that zapped between the two. Not an _actual _spark, but the kind that meant '_You're the one.'_

_Want You Back by: Cher Lloyd_ _(continued from __You Belong With Me__)_

Terra saw them together around Jump City all the time. At the pizza place, the movie theater, at the park. It wasn't fair. She nearly exploded when Beast Boy took Jericho to the carnival. _Their _carnival. She wanted him back. The only problem was that _he_ didn't want _her _back. She tried to create a plan, but a good one never came.

"Just accept it," she told herself. "They're not taking me back."

_Stole My Heart by: One Direction_

It always amazed Beast Boy, and Jericho as well, how quickly they fell for each other. Beast Boy had been known to fall too quickly before, but when he fell for Jericho, he _really _fell. Hard. At first, he just liked him as a friend. As they talked that on the mountain, though, it grew into a crush, which soon turned into love. They both denied it to themselves at first, but soon, they had to admit it, to themselves and to each other. Jericho stole his heart, and all he could do was return the favor.

**A/N You're welcome. Okay, I hope I am forgiving for being such a lazy bleep. (Would've cussed myself out but this a K rating and I think that would earn me a trip back to the mental institution. I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! R&R ideas for any pairing. As long as it's not Rob/Rae or BB/Terra… Love ya, BYE!**


End file.
